Storm Front, Part II (episode)
Archer closes in on the temporal operative whose actions have altered Earth's past and threaten to destroy all of time, with the unlikely help of Silik. Summary A newsreel segment from 1944 tells it all: Adolf Hitler visiting a conquered New York City, getting a hero's parade through Times Square, touring the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building, receiving the Keys to the City; Hitler and his American allies pledging to eradicate the "financial privateers" plaguing the world's economy since the 1920s. It may be Earth, 1944, but this is not the timeline that Captain Jonathan Archer learned in history class. "Financial privateers" most likely is a codeword for people of jewish belief, as the Nazis (in our timeline) believed that it was them who controlled large amounts of the world's money etc.. Vosk, a 29th Century Na'kuhl time traveler responsible for the timeline corruption, argues with a German General in the swastika-draped U.S. White House. Vosk needs raw materials for his time conduit; the General needs battle-field results, to help put down an American counter-offensive in the Eastern U.S. Vosk, growing tired of the human, threatens the General's very existence in history. A test of Vosk's time conduit fails when there is a surge in one of the power lines. Realizing that Commander Tucker and Ensign Mayweather, though time displaced, are not temporal agents, Vosk has them tended to medically and cleaned up, preparing them for use as bargaining chips. Stealthily, the Suliban agent Silik creeps on the ceiling above an exhausted Tucker. Archer and Alicia Travers discuss the various philosophies of the 20th and 22nd centuries. She half-heartedly asks him to destroy Berlin with the Enterprise's weaponry. He asks her to help him locate his two missing crewmembers, and she promises to get the word out on the street. In analyzing radio transmissions, Lieutenant Reed has assembled a "working history" for their current timeline: in 1916, Vladimir Lenin was assassinated, preventing the Russian Revolution; without a strong Soviet Union, Hitler concentrated on the West, conquering Belgium, France, England, and the Eastern U.S. in conquest after successive conquest. Startling the crew, Vosk hails the Enterprise and arranges a meeting, exchanging Tucker and Mayweather for a chance to speak to Archer; he tries to persuade the Captain that they are on the same side and should ally with one another. He asks for Archer's help with technology from the Enterprise; in return, Vosk will send Archer and crew home to their century, and then correct their corrupted timeline. Back on Enterprise, Archer confronts Tucker, who is really Silik. They struggle; eventually, Silik is imprisoned in the brig. Archer questions him about Tucker's whereabouts, and about a disk Silik had, containing diagrams of Vosk's machine. Vosk hails Archer again, demanding Silik return the disk; when Archer refuses, Vosk fires a plasma cannon, damaging Enterprise's engines and weapons; the ship moves up to a higher orbit, out of range of Vosk's cannon. Realizing that he and Silik are pursuing the same goal, Archer joins forces with the Suliban to destroy Vosk and his time machine. They beam down to the surface to find Tucker and sabotage the shield protecting Vosk's time conduit; once the shield is down, T'Pol is ordered to destroy the machine with phase cannon fire. Meanwhile, American forces have started their counter-offensive. Pressed by the German General to transfer his command, Vosk demands six hours to prepare his airplanes; he plans to activate his time conduit sooner than that, however, returning to the 29th century and leaving the timeline corrupted forever. Locked in a utility crawl-space by Silik, Tucker shimmies up an exposed pipe, kicks through a piece of glass, then collects the glass to slash the ties binding his wrists. Archer and Silik meet with Alicia and Carmine, seeking help in destroying the shield. They organize an assault on the compound, ramming a car through the front security gate to gain access. As the guards battle with the gangsters, Archer and Silik slip inside the building. Alicia arrives in a second car, providing valuable reinforcements at just the right time. Archer sabotages the controls of the shield generator. Alarms sound, and Nazi guards are alerted to their presence; Silik is shot twice in the back at close range and dies. Enterprise, still struggling with a damaged targeting array, enters the lower atmosphere from orbit to make a strafing run on New York City to destroy Vosk's unprotected time conduit. The German General attempts to relieve Vosk from command; Vosk promptly executes him and his guards with a pistol at point blank range, politely terminating their alliance in the process. Archer finds Tucker, who has freed himself, and they flee the doomed building. Archer bids farewell to Alicia and Carmine, promising to do all he can to restore things to "the way they're supposed to be". A squadron of Nazi Stuka dive-bomber aircraft approach Enterprise, strafing the hull with plasma cannons, obviously provided by Vosk. As the Enterprise dogfights with these Stukas in the skies above 1944 Manhattan, Vosk activates the time conduit. Just as he steps into it, the Enterprise fires, destroying the conduit and killing Vosk. On an ethereal plane of intangible existence, Archer finds himself next to Daniels, who is obviously very pleased with Archer's accomplishments. Jonathan has righted all the wrongs from the Temporal Cold War, even reversing the recent death of Daniels himself. They witness the timeline untangling and righting itself. He thanks Archer, who suddenly finds himself on the Enterprise bridge approaching Earth. Communications officer Hoshi Sato picks up signals from the Lunar One Colony and multiple orbital platforms, indicating that they're in the right "time", as well as in the right "place". A makeshift armada of Earth vessels rushes out to greet Enterprise, swooping protectively around her, surrounding her in a victory formation as they head home to an ever-grateful Earth. Background Information *Among the images seen in the timeline-resetting scene are Abraham Lincoln, Ronald Reagan, Vladimir Lenin, the space shuttle, and the September 11th terrorist attacks on the doomed World Trade Center. *The final shot is similar to the last shot in VOY: Endgame of the ''USS Voyager'' returning to Earth infront of a large fleet of ships. *A Vulcan starship, likely of the D'Kyr type, can be seen in the final scene, in the fleet greeting the returning Enterprise. Memorable Quotes "I can wipe you out as if you never existed." - Vosk "What a way to spend a Saturday night." - Carmine Links and References Guest Stars *Jack Gwaltney as Vosk *John Fleck as Silik *Matt Winston as Daniels *Golden Brooks as Alicia Travers *Steven R. Schirripa as Carmine *Christopher Neame as German General *Mark Elliott Silverberg as Kraul *David Pease as Na'kuhl Technician References cigarette, Luftwaffe, Search for the Xindi superweapon, Stuka dive-bomber, Vladimir Lenin, Intrepid, Shenandoah, Saratoga, Vosk's squadron Category:ENT episodes